30 Chapters of KanoKido
by Concealing Eyes
Summary: A 30 chapter challenge based on Kido and Kano's life together. Fluff maximized! （ ）
1. Chapter 1

this is a total drunk story in which came to me in a dream. I'm so sorry. P.S. The story will be better than this note.

-Cow Belles

"Ok, you got the camera ready?"

Kido asked as she put the two glass containers on the table in front of the couch. "Yes~" Kano sang as he balanced the camera on its stand. Kano and Kido had only been dating for only 3 weeks and Kano had pulled Kido into doing some Boyfriend/Girlfriend Q&A thing for their YouTube channel. They had about 500,000 subscribers, due to the large Kagepro fandom. They were determined to keep their relationship (and their channel) hidden from the rest of the Dan. On Fridays, while the rest of the members were out, they would film new videos to post on Saturday or Sunday.

"Ok... Action!" Kano yelled happily as the camera flicked on. "Hi, it's KanoKidoForever here and-" "WAIT WHEN DID YOU START CALLING THE CHANNEL THAT?" Kido yelled, her cheeks turning to a pale shade of pink. "Two weeks ago." Kano replied smugly. "As I was saying, It's KanoKidoForever here and today, we're doing a highly requested video over the past few weeks, the Q&A challenge! Each of us have a bowl of questions we need to answer or do." "Which idiot here printed off the internet." "What was I supposed to do, write them out myself? Believe me, this is sparing YOUR sanity, not mine." "Fine. Let's start." Kido stated as she reached into the bowl. She unrolled the small strip of paper and read it aloud. "When did you and your partner first meet." "Oh, a LONG time ago at-" "A strip club." Kano remarked through smirked lips. That cost him an elbow in his ribcage. "At an ORPHANAGE when we were children."

"My turn!~" Kano chirped as he reached into his questions. "Name 5 attributes that describe your partner." "Mean, definitely mean. Pushy, very pushy. Aggressive..." Kidos stare was closing in on him. "Alright, alright." "Beautiful, kind." He said, stroking a piece of her jade locks, making Kido bury her now red cheeks in her sweater. "N-Next question..." She stammered as she reached into her bowl. "What's your biggest pet peeve about your partner." "Let's see... There's a whole lot, but I'd have to say that he snores." "What? You do too." Kano retorted, throwing his arms in the air. "Anyway, that's all the time we have for today and if you want more of this, be sure to like and subscribe!" "Sayonara!" The camera flicked off. "Well, that was cut short. Why'd you end it so quickly?" Kido asked. Kano suddenly forcefully pulled her into a kiss, making her fall forward and falling onto him. "Because I know you don't like kissing when the camera's on."

C.B: Sorry this was really short! I wanted to try it out and see if it would be any good. HOWEVER. If I get 3 good reviews, I'll do a KanoKido Boyfriend/Girlfriend challenge and a HaruTaka one as well. Or a SetoMary or a ShinAya. FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR SHIPS REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

IM SO VERY SORRY I TOOK 4000 YEARS TO WRITE THIS IM SORRY. So I've decided to make this chapter Kano and Kido NOT dating, and this story a Kagepro shipping one. Enjoy! WARNING: Super fluffy.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the Mekakushi Dan base. Seto and Marry were running their flower shop, Momo and Hibiya shopping, and Shintaro and Konoha just plain sleeping.

"Do we have to go somewhere today?" Kido asked as she sorted through the unwashed dishes.

"Not that I know of." Kano answered briefly while reading a magazine.

"Now that you mention it, we should go somewhere." He stated as he set what he was reading on the couch beside him. Kido put her dishes down for a moment and looked at him.

"Like where?"

"Oh I know, the amusement park!"

"No."

"Aww... But why?"

"Because I said so."

"But Tsubomi-chan..."

"No."

By this time, Kano had walked over to where Kido was in the kitchen, took the dish out of her hand and held it high above her head.

"What are you- Give it back!" Kido shouted as she jumped to try and snatch the plate.

"No." Kano said with a sly grin on his lips.

Kido threw a punch to his ribcage, but he dodged it and grabbed the counter next to her and leaned over her, dish still high above her head.

"We're going to the amusement park." He exclaimed, their faces just inches apart.

"Wh-whatever." Stated an obviously flustered Kido as his grip on the counter loosened.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So this is it, huh?" Kido remarked as they took a step into the park.

"Tomodachi Amusement Park." Kano sang happily as he took in the scenery of the gardens at the entrance of the park.

They soon saw an excited photographer rush over to then with some hi-tech camera and sunglasses.

"You! Yeah you two! How about a lovely picture for the lovely couple!"

"Uh... actually we're not-" Kido began.

"Sure!" Kano exclaimed as he slipped his arm around a blushing and surprised Kido's shoulder and made a peace sign with his fingers as the camera flashed.

"Kano why did you-"

"Because I want to remember this day forever." He answered with a warm smile.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~Time Skip~

After going on a few rollercosters (much to Kido's dismay) it was time for lunch.

"What is this stuff, anyway?" Kido asked as Kano came back to the bench they were sitting on with two pink puffballs on sticks.

"It's called cotton candy. Try yours."

As she ripped off a piece and ate it, her eyes widened. She coughed for a few seconds before continuing.

"Is this stuff pure sugar?"

"Yup." Kano answered, grinning.

"Ew."

Kido's rejected cotton candy eventually got caught in her hair, and Kano had to pick it out.

"Ow." Kido tersely remarked as he pulled at her jade locks with little bits of pink fluff in it.

"Just hold still and... There! All out."

Kano's fingers still lingered in her hair when it was all out, combing and petting the strands of it.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just thought Kido would look prettier with her hair down than in that boring ponytail."

Kido batted his hands away.

"It keeps my hair out of my face."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~Time Skip~

The sky was getting starry and the day was drawing to a close.

Kano quickly dragged Kido through the crowds of people, checking his watch every now and then.

"Where are we going?"

"C'mon! The fireworks start at 9!"

Finally after running for some time, they came across the Ferris wheel.

"I want to show you the view from up there! Especially when there's fireworks!" Kano exclaimed excitedly.

"Must seem pretty."

They ducked into the cart, sitting on opposite benches from each other.

"Thank you." Kano said, grinning.

"For what?"

"Today. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too."

The night sky was now filled with stars, glittering as the glass windows passed them by.

"Oh look! The fireworks are starting!" Kano shouted, his eyes lighting up.

They watched in awe as the glittering explosions lit up the sky.

Kano looked over to Kido, who's eyes were wide and intrigued.

"Hey." Kano said, taking her hand.

"What?"

"I got you something from one of the gift shops today. Here."

He pulled a silver coloured necklace with a small heart pendant out of his pocket and leaned over, maneuvering his hands to her neck and clasping the chain around her neck.

Kido looked up at him, her cheeks burning as well as heart pounding.

He slid his hand around the perimeter of the necklace, before looking up at her.

"Kido? Can I..." He trailed off.

His face slowly came down to meet hers, their lips colliding with light pressure. Kido was taken aback by the kiss, but returned it regardless.

"Kano I-" She was interupted.

"Listen. I love you. I always have. Don't ever forget that."

She sighed and hugged him.

"I..."

"Hate you." She responded.

"I know."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sorry it sucked! I'm still getting used to writing fluff! Hope you somewhat enjoyed this!

Oh and also sorry for the screwy separated lines.


End file.
